THE JOURNEY
by Ry-D
Summary: When a boy, suffers a loss, he must duel in a tournament of champions, in order to possess all of the millennium items!! Please R&R (If u like Yamis, then u will love this story)


I DO NOT OWN ANY YU-GI-OH! CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY  
  
THE JOURNEY Chapter 1: The Invitation  
  
"What is this nonsense?" Ryan said as he opened a letter that was addressed to him. The letter read:  
  
Greetings Duelist, I am here to inform you that you have been selected to participate in my own tournament that will be held in a location known only to me. Enclosed is a ticket for the train that will lead you to the desired location. The trains will leave promptly this Saturday at 10 am. The tournament will be very difficult, and some of the most elite duelists will be attending. So, get your deck ready because there will be no room for mistakes. I wish you the best of luck and hope to see you soon. Yours Truly, Okra Sentai  
  
Ryan snickered as he pondered his revenge on Okra Sentai. He dueled with only one other person, but he was gone now, so it doesn't matter. Ryan wished to have Paul back. He sometimes cried himself to sleep thinking about the fun that they used to have. He would never forget what Okra did that ruined his life. *FLASHBACK* "So Ryan, it looks like I am about to beat you." Paul said, as he and Ryan faced off in the finals of a local tournament. "Oh Paul, you always get so ahead of yourself. How many times do I have to tell you that you need to prepare yourself for the worst at all times? Ryan retorted. Ryan was down to 500 life points, and Paul had 2000. Paul sat there and wondered what his best friend had up his sleeve. There was no monster that Ryan could pull that could destroy his 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons. Even if Ryan did somehow take out Paul's Blue Eyes Whit Dragons, Paul had a Mirror Force trap card set to protect him. What could Ryan do? Ryan never showed a sign of nervousness while dueling. He was always very reserved, and never got extremely excited over a single win. He just felt all of his duels as practice to make him better. He would always let his opponent start off by beating him a lot, so that the duelist challenging him would get a big ego, and then wouldn't think through his moves clearly. As, the duelist started to slack off, Ryan would pounce, and take total control over the situation; winning him the duel. Paul started to feel a knot grow in his stomach as he saw Ryan activate his first face down card. "I will activate this little magic card called Goblin's Secret Remedy, it will bring my life points up to 1100. Now I will finish you off. I will play TWO tremendous fire. Which will deal 1000 damage to me, leaving me with 100 life points, and it will deal 2000 damage to you leaving you with nothing but your memories. I have won" Paul sat there in amazement as his friend came from behind and beat him, again. "Jeeze, Ryan how do you always do that?" Paul asked. "I always come through in the end" Ryan playfully stated. Everyone in the tournament began to clap as the winner was decided. Paul never took any of his losses to heart, because he always knew that no matter what the outcome would be, Ryan would always be his friend. As Ryan and Paul walked back to Ryan's house, Paul told Ryan "Ya know something, Ryan, I never realized it, but you are my best friend. You are always there for me, and I want you to know that I will always be there for you." As Paul said this, they heard a screeching of wheels, and saw a car barreling towards them. "Ryan! Look out!!!" Paul screamed. The card was heading right for Ryan. Paul dived in front of Ryan and shoved him out of the way. He took the full blow of the cars force. As the driver of the car sped off, Ryan saw his friend grasping for life on the ground. "Paul, are you okay?" Ryan said, trying to avoid the obvious answer. "R..yan. I will always be here for you, dddd..on't forget that." Paul said as his eyes closed. "NOOOO!!!!!" Ryan screamed as his best friend passed away in front of his eyes. Ryan was filled with anger, and that is when it happened. He felt a dark presence that took him over. He never felt this way before. He had to track down the person who killed his friend. Everything turned black, and he only saw the car that was down the street hidden in some bushes, along with the people driving it, who were drunk. Ryan started to walk till he got to the car. The people were laughing, in a drunken stupor. Ryan went up to them and they all turned and looked at him. "What are you looking at you little punk" one of them said. Ryan stood calmly. "Look at him he isn't even moving", another one said. "You pathetic mortals will learn a lesson in pain, and I will be your TEACHER!" Ryan shouted. With that, Ryan stepped towards one of the assassins. He reached for him, and the drunken fool, tried to smack Ryan's hand out of the way. Ryan took his arm and broke it. "The man screamed, as he wondered how some teenager could easily break his arm. Ryan then took him by the throat, and broke his neck. The other drunkard began to run away as he saw his friend killed. Ryan chased the other person, and tackled him to the floor. He then beat him till there was no life left in him. Ryan then left the scene, and ran home. He then became interested in the Egyptian culture. He studied it like it was his life. He was drawn to the ancient Millennium items, and heard that if one person got all seven, they could have complete power over all life. Ryan thought that if he got them all he could bring Paul back form the dead. It was his journey. He had to get all seven of the Millennium Items. Unknown to him, his evil side had a different plan for the collection of the items. *END FLASHBACK* "Well, it looks like I will be attending this little tournament that Okra is holding." Ryan decided. At school the next day, Ryan, sat in his usual seat, waiting for the bell to ring, and overheard, a group of kids talking. "So Yuge, did u get invited to the tournament, too?" a boy with a heavy New York accent asked. "Well, yeah, Joey. So are you going to go to it?" the timid Yugi, questioned. "Of course I'm goin'. This tourney sounds awesome, and we can both bring one person as a guest. So I'll bring Tristen, and you can bring Tea. Then we can all go together." "Yeah, what a great idea Joey!" Yugi said. Ryan noticed that there were two tickets, and he felt angered, at the fact that he could only use one of them. Ryan thought to himself, that he could take Yugi's item, and then he would be well on his way to having all seven. Ryan was sure that he wanted to go now. Ryan knew that Yugi wouldn't be any easy opponent; he beat Pegasus, Kaiba, and Marik. But Ryan knew that Yugi had never faced a duelist like him in his entire life. This time there would be nothing that the Pharaoh inside Yugi's millennium puzzle could do to stop him. Ryan began to snicker to himself, which attracted some attention. "Hey are you alright," Yugi asked concerned. "Oh I have never been better, Yugi." Ryan responded. "I will be looking forward to seeing you at the tournament". "Oh, I didn't know that you dueled!" Yugi responded. "Oh yes, I duel, alright." "You must be pretty good to have gotten an invitation to the tournament." "Well, I like to think that I am a decent duelist." Ryan said. "If you want you could come over to my grandpa's shop after school, he could give you some pointers, and we could have some practice duels before we have to go to the tournament." Yugi offered. "Uh, I think I will have to pass on the one, Yugi. You see I would rather practice on my own. I don't practice with other people that much." "Oh, I see, you are keepin' all of your strategy to yourself, huh?" Joey asked. "Oh no, it is much deeper then that" Ryan responded. The bell rang, and Ryan then walked out of the school and headed home. Ryan wondered why Yugi and his friends were so nice to everyone. "They never had a loss like I have before" Ryan said. "They will soon feel the pain that I experienced." CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!!!!! (With the start of the tournament, Ryan arrives at the secret location, and has his first duel, with a duelist that everyone knows.) PLEASE REPLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
